1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to methods and apparatus for cleaning and sanitizing toilets. More specifically the present invention is related to methods and apparatus for cleaning and sanitizing the rim of a toilet bowl.
2. The Relevant Technology
Sanitation and cleanliness have long maintained a significant role in the lives and homes of many people. The bathroom, for example, is one area in the home wherein vigilant cleaning efforts are needed. Toilets must be kept clean in order to prevent unpleasant odors and eliminate, or at least control, harmful bacterial buildup. Thus, disinfectants and deodorizers are often utilized to maintain a fresh, substantially germ-free environment.
Cleaning solutions and brushes have been specifically developed for use with toilets, and especially conventional toilet bowls having a rim surrounding the bowl. For example, automatic cleaning solutions are available which are inserted into the tank or bowl of a toilet and dispense cleaner when the toilet is flushed. These types of cleaners, however, only superficially cleanse the toilet bowl and arc insufficient for removal of tough stains and bacterial build-up on the surface of the toilet bowl and surrounding areas.
Toilet bowl brushes arc commonly utilized for more thorough scrubbing of toilet bowls. These brushes are usually mounted on plastic shafts such that the user's hands need not contact the toilet during cleaning. Typically, toilet cleaning products are added to the bowl, and then the brush is used to scrub the bowl and surrounding areas, such as the seat and the rim of the toilet bowl. However, the use of a brush typically results in splashing and dripping of toilet bowl water onto outside surfaces of the toilet and on surrounding areas of the bathroom floor, or the person cleaning the toilet. Further, cleaning and storage of the brush after use may promote the transmission of harmful bacteria.
Additionally, some brushes are housed in a special brush storage unit. This storage unit typically allows the brush to drip dry, while the drippings collect on a bottom section of the storage unit. It should be appreciated that the drippings, even upon drying, can present an additional concentration of bacterial contamination and odor.
Another method of cleaning toilets employs hand held sponges and brushes to scrub the toilet and surrounding areas. Because such hand-held devices require the user to insert his or her hands into and around the toilet, the possibility of spreading bacterial contamination is increased. In addition, brushes and sponges typically leave a drippy mess, and are not particularly suited for repeated daily use.
The conventional toilet typically consists of a bowl encircled by a rim, and a seat that may be manipulated to cover the rim. It is common for males using a toilet for urination purposes to lift the seat. Splashing from the urine stream or other waste material contacting the toilet bowl or the water therein may occur during use of the toilet with the seat in either the up or down position. Thus, urine, toilet bowl water, or both may splash onto the rim and/or other areas of the toilet bowl. A consequence for the person who replaces the toilet seat into its normal position covering the rim of the toilet bowl is that his or her hands may inadvertently contact the splashed areas.
Disposable toilet seat covers have been utilized to prevent a user's direct contact with the toilet seat surface. Although these covers do provide a barrier to the bacteria covering the seat, they serve as neither disinfectants nor deodorizers. Further, these covers are disposed into the sewage system upon flushing of the toilet, wherein they add to the vast bulk of materials to be processed.
Conventional methods and devices for cleaning toilets do not adequately address the distinct cleaning needs of the toilet, and especially the toilet bowl rim. Further, because of the inconvenience and drawbacks associated with conventional toilet cleaning methods, cleaning the toilet bowl rim or seat rarely tends to occur after each use of the toilet.